Decepticons Go Galvatron Hunting
Bridge over Molten River(#714RntN) - Polyhex NOW: This is all over, cause it happened a cycle ago on Friday the 13th. THEN: Scourge, sick of waiting for one of his Sweeps to find Galvatron, has taken matters into his own hands. And so he stands at the edge of the chasm, the big hole that leads to where he believes Galvatron is. Somewhere under Darkmount. Maybe a loyalty test, maybe he is in trouble, or maybe he has found something valuable and is preparing to come back and kill Scorponok. Scourge turns to the various assembled Decepticons looking over them (and slightly concerned how things will go with Americon here, but will hope he trips and gets lost somewhere). "Decepticons, Galvatrons continued absence can go on no longer. Where ever he is we will find him, and assist in whatever plan he is executing to ensure his quick return." Cause Scourge is not going to admit Galvatron could be in trouble. Fracas on the other hand, "Yeah yeah. Big gun guy is probably sleeping with whatever passes for worms on this planet." Scourge glowers at Fracas, maybe he could join Americon. Cyclonus is here too. He nearly decided to stay lurking in Trypticon, but he wanted to see this... new Scourge in action for himself. He simply stands next to Scourge, arms folded, watching him with a dark expression in his eyes. His vision flickers to Fracas every so often, and a grimace passes over his lips. "Be warned!" he booms out. "There is no recompense for failure. The Decepticon Empire /IS/ Galvatron. The lack of dedication you have shown to finding ourr leader is... disappointing. This is your opportunity to make up for your /shortcomings/" "HEY!" Americon yells, pointing at Fracas. "You take that back! The President would never sleep with worms! What do you think he is, BILL CLINTON or something!? Scourge, I volunteer to be the first to help Galvatron with the thing that he is doing and which we do not know he is doing!" He blinks. "Wait, but what if he doesn't want us to help?!" Sticking out like a really smelly sore thumb amongst the other Decepticons is none other than Apeface. For the past ten minutes he has been spitting down into the hole and commenting on how deep it is. Apeface is like, twelve years old as far as maturity goes sometimes. "Sleeping with worms, eh?" Apeface rubs his chin. "Gotta say, I didn't think Galvatron was into the sort of thing." Apeface transforms into a big burly robot! "I also volunteer Americon to be the first to help with the thing," Boomslang offers. "Oh, oh, I know!" Polarity pipes up with a cackle. "I bet he fell so far into Cybertron that Vector Sigma found him and is torturing him with stupid supercomputer home videos as revenge for infecting it with that Dark Energon mojo." The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Mecha Tyrannosaurus is making quite a show of how unwilling he is to be moving at the moment, hunched over, dragging his snout and tail on the ground as he shuffles to the edge. "This is a waste of time," he huffs, then perks up when Apeface spits into the chasm. "Don't waste your spit, I'm right here!" Patriotic Cassette puts his hands to his mouth and gasps at Polarity like that is the most awful thing he ever heard. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon does that as a robot. :O Contrail stands on the bridge and peers down the hole. Ah, climbing around in creepy caverns. Feels like a different life, it's been so long since she did this stuff! Does she actually want to help find Galvatron or shall she be pointlessly obstructive? No one has done all that much to win her support, maybe she does want to help find Galvatron... "Oh, PITT," Fusillade remarks, covering the lower half of her face with a hand as she edges around Apeface and Snapdragon. She gives Polarity a smirk and claps him on the shoulder. "Better get THAT out of your system before our dear leader returns." She sidles up to the edge of the chasm, close, but still out of arm's reach, of both Scourge and Cyclonus. "Wonder how far down it goes that will allow us to still fly," she muses. "Americon, you're the smallest, get to it." "Oh, sorry dude!" Apeface transforms into his big ol' ape mode and rears back, snorting loudly for a bit before finally hocking up a fist sized loogie at Snapdragon. It actually sizzles a bit but no one is sure why. "There, how's that?" Apeface transforms into a giant robot gorilla. GRUNK! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer misses Americon with her +punt (Grab) attack! The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Blast Off stands with the others. He is not here because he actually cares what happened to Galvatron... nor does he have any desire to go down into a deep, claustrophobic chasm. But it is good to *appear* to be concerned about the Decepticon leader, at least... and most importantly, he couldn't think of any good excuses NOT to be here. So ...here he is. He just hopes it's not TOO narrow and stuffy and cramped down there. At the moment, he distracts himself from those thoughts by watching Scourge and Cyclonus... since they are the leadership here- most likely. Fracas looks at Americon, "By that I meant he's kicked the bucket. Bit the dust. Gone off to meet his maker." Fracas apparently picked up some human slang. Or the writers just couldn't invent any Nebulon stuff, who can say. Scourge doesn't care for the slang, "Fracas, shut up. Americon, you will... lead the way into the pit. Everyone else will folow. And failure is not an option." He watches Fusillade try and encourage Americon along the way, "Excellent approach, spped is essential." And so he walks over to Americon and attempts to kick him into the chasm. Polarity turns his attention to the two Horrorcons as Apeface hacks up a massive ener-snotball on Snapdragon. "Dude, that is just sick and wrong." Pauses a beat. "And -awesome-!" Polarity also has the mentality of a brat most of the time too. Combat: Scourge strikes Americon with his Grab attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus basks in the loogie and rubs it in with his rex hands. "That's the stuff. Ya' want some a' this magnet guy?" He spares a raucous, oil-slinging laugh when Scourge kicks Americon in. "A'ight in we go I guess." "Yes, excellent approach." Cyclonus views the troops with narrowed eyes, giving special attention to Apeface and Snapdragon. "It is a shame such enthusiasm was not shown when Lord Galvatron was in need of your loyalty." His own boosters fire up as he slowly lifts into the air, ready to follow Americon into the darkness, taking his weapon in hand. "Polarity, Fusillade, with me!" he growls. "YEAH!" Americon exclaims as he is kicked into the pit. He doesn't seem upset or anything, really, in fact, he seems excited to be the first to go down the pit! "Don't worry, Decepticons, I'll find Galvatron in no tiiii---" He descends into the pit, eventually fading into the blackness. Eventually, screams and shouts come out from below, accompanied by laser fire! Once American is kicked into the pit, Apeface resumes spitting into it. "Wait, do we all have to go in there?" <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "AHH OH PRIMUS OH NO" Boomslang grins at the Horrorcons. Not just because they're fun to have around, but because with these giant meatshields here, plus Scourge and Cyclonus, this mission can't go wrong! Well, correction. WHEN this mission goes wrong it'll still probably not be too bad, considering. Boomslang checks the various grenades and mines on the D-clips affixed here and there to his body while his wings fold back into their stowed position, snaps out his arm lasers, and follows the other aircraft. <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "*static*" "Welp, can't let the birdbrain have -all- the fun!" A faint thrum emits from his arm-blasters as they warm up, and then he drops in after Cyclonus. No need to climb or use his flight systems on Cybertron where he's surrounded by various metals and can just control his descent by playing his magnetic fields off the pit's walls instead. Also means any sudden monster attacks, and you know there's going to be monsters in deep dark places, are going to not get anything onto the Seeker that easily. Not having to rely on choosing wingmen, since Scourge is flanked by several of the Sweeps who have been here the entire time. Holding his hand out towards Fracas, he has his gun return to him as, well, a gun since Fracas folds up neatly on the way to Scourge's hand. He then proceeds to follow Cyclonus, "Decepticons, into the pit! Find Galvatron!" What Sweeps aren't flanking their leader move towards the pit. Mecha Tyrannosaurus thrusts a claw at Scourge, "I can be plenty enthusiastic! I just don't feel like it. Come on Apeface! Seems the cassette has already failed. Up to us to save the day. Hup!" He hops from the ledge, anti-gravs straining to keep him from flipping over. Blast Off makes sure to keep his distance from Apeface and Snapdragon. Unlike Polarity, he is not amused by what he sees as juvenile antics. The Combaticon shuttle is a "civilized mech", after all. As Americon goes spinning down into the darkness, and screams and shouts soon follow... that does not make Blast Off feel any better about going down into the cramped quarters. But a mission is a mission, so he engages thrusters and starts hovering downwards into the chasm. Robotic Ape SIGHS. He doesn't really cae about finding Galvatron that much. In fact, he prefers Scorponok because Scorponok at least tolerates his disgusting antics, Galvatron just gets angry and shoots him a lot. But.. he is a Decepticon so he has to do it. "Fiiiiiiine." He gets ready to jump down into the pit but changes his mind considering how deep it is. Instead, he jumps onto Blast Off as he descends, clinging onto him with his big gorilla arms. "Gimme a ride down, Blast Off!" he demands loudly as if Blast Off even had a choice at this point. "Ha- HA~!" Fusillade crows triumphantly, giving a quick nod to Boomslang before perking up at the sounds of gun fire. "WELL, at least it doesn't sound THAT deep." She clicks her heels together to activate the heel thrusters, and with anti-gravs activated to slow her descent, joins the party. "Anyone able to light a torch or two so we can see what's going on?" Americon descends into the deep chasm towards the molten river far below. You descend into the deep chasm towards the molten river far below. Banks of Molten River(#5891RntN) - Cybertron Underground You stand at the base of a yawning canyon, on the banks of a molten river, heat washing over you from the sluggish flow near your feet. Seared out of Cybertron's crust by the blazing flow of the molten river, the chasm partly encircles the megalopolis of Polyhex. While the lower levels of the canyon are still smooth, higher on the wall you can see ragged openings and gaping ends of pipes, some of which drip unidentifiable liquids -- evidently pipes from the sewers of the city above. The surface of the flowing river is crusted over with a thin coating of dark grey steel, occasionally cracked by glowing red lines from the liquid metal below. It seems to be cooling, unsurprising given the draining of Cybertron's energy. Not too far from the ground level, a dark tunnel mouth can be seen partway up the canyon side. Fusillade descends into the chasm from above. Blast Off descends into the chasm from above. Cyclonus descends into the chasm from above. Snapdragon descends into the chasm from above. Apeface descends into the chasm from above. Polarity descends into the chasm from above. ...and it turns out that Americon is okay! He's dusting himself off as the Decepticons land at the bottom of the pit. "Yeah, sorry, guys, I landed on my GUN and it went off... IN AMERICA! But otherwise, it all looks clear down here!" Behind him, a slobbering Techno-organic beast full of smoking holes from laser blasts gives out a final sigh before it topples over onto its side. Americon blinks, turns around, and turns back to the other 'cons. "Uh. I knew he was there the whole time, haha!" Polarity doesn't so much land as resume his usual levitation just off the ground. Glances behind them. "And -that- is why I have a forcefield." Boomslang descends into the chasm from above. Contrail descends into the chasm from above. Boomslang touches down lightly near Polarity, saving fuel (and noise) as is his habit. "Clear enough," Boomslang replies, covering the techno-organic in case it has a backup nervous system as they sometimes do. Blast Off gahs and flails as Apeface suddenly jumps and grabs a hold of him as he starts going down. "Let me go at once, you idiot! I can't keep both you and me aloft!" And indeed, the Combaticon (not being in shuttle mode) can't easily keep both himself and the MUCH larger Horrorcon airborne. So the two begin to drop like a rock... Blast Off engages thrusters in full, struggling to control the descent... but they both fall fairly quickly just the same, wobbling and careening everywhere- knocking into chasm walls and dislodging rocks and debris. Just as he thinks about trying to transform into a shuttle, the ground appears all too quickly below them. THUD! Apeface likely lands first, being the heavier of the two, and the Combaticon lands less-than-gracefully next to him, huffing at the ape. "THINK before you try and pull a stunt like that next time!" Mecha Tyrannosaurus lands with a resounding rumble and peers around. "Sorry, I haven't got a light. Anyone got headlights or something?" He jerks when the beast flops over. "Damn... cassette's hardier than I thought." Lifting his giant head to the air, he sucks in the scents. What does Galvatron smell like... "Do you ever stop whining, Blast Off!" Contrail sneaks down the Chasm last, in case of monsters. Turns out, monsters are actually a problem! Contrail eyes Americon. She pulls out her whip. Now there's a weapon for adventuring! Landing at the bottom of the pit, Scourge directs his Sweeps to spread out. He eyes Americon with vague contempt, such a shame he lived. "Spread out, search every inch of these tunnels. Find Galvatron, or any evidence of him." You know, like a big smoking gaping hole that only the Galvcannon could make. Scourge meanwhile walks towards one tunnel, letting his enhanced senses take over as he looks for any sign of his lord. The area seems to be filling with an odd green mist, indeed already the ground is hard to see and it comes up to the knees of the taller Decepticons present. Americon... well nobody will mind if he is obscured by mist right? Fusillade's yellow optics bob up and down in the chasm as she moves toward Boomslang. "OOH! I saw it twitch!" she shouts, pointing a finger over his shoulder in the direction of the carcass. "Say, it's been a while since we've had Aerospace robopoker night. You down like this groaty green stuff I just saw down by my intakes?" The amber light from her optics is cast down at her lower legs. Robotic Ape picks himself up off the ground after crash landing with Blast Off, not even bothering to brush the dust off his already filthy frame. "Haw haw haw! What makes you think I didn't?" He casually steps over the downed Combaticon and surveys the chasm as best he can in the low light. "Eh, how are we gonna find anything down here? I can't see crap!" Cyclonus descends into the pit after Scourge, his feet thrusters firing on maximum, internal nuclear engines thrumming with power as he slowly reaches for the large Carbide sword strapped to his waist. Should Polarity and Fusillade have followed him as he ordered, they should hear him as he mutters to them. "Watch the Nebulans," he growls, indicating Apeface and Snapdragon, though his eyes flicker to Scourge as well. Americon walks through the mist for a few moments before he decides that it sucks. So, instead, he transforms into eagle mode and begins to fly around the area! "Don't worry, guys, I got this!" He rockets down a tunnel, emerges from another, then shoots down another, and on and on, all the while squawking loudly and being annoying as hell. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! "No, you can't see crap because it's too dark to see your face! Hahahaha!" Polarity cackles after that wisecrack. "Though really, yeah, com'n why didn't anything thing to bring a lantern? Or spotlights." Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Lamborghini Gallardo puts on her headlights and replies to Polarity, "You asked?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus eyes the green mist warily. "Follow your nose, Apeface," he offers with a slight shrug. Arching his neck, he hisses angrily as the eagle darts back and forth. "Shut up! Must you be so vexing!" As Americon passes, he tries to snap him out of the air. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Chomp (Punch) attack! Scourge, with no need to use search lights, heads off down a tunnel, moving fast as he is sure he detects the energy signature associated with Galvatrons gun, while he says nothing, Fracas does, "Hey, shouldn't we stick with the group. I have a bad feeling about this." As Contrail pops on her headlights, it gives a very brief glance through the thickening mist, where it almost looks like the ground moves. One of the Sweeps, concentrating so hard on looking for clues (he's likely the Sweep suck-up) is spooked as Americon flies past him, he fires randomly at the tape, before grownling on realising who it is, and resumes his search. Possibly before Americon becomes Snapdragons latest meal. The mist is definitely thickening, and suddenly ones of the Sweeps that has stayed with the main group of Decepticons yelps and jumps in the air, pointing his gun at the ground where he was. Meanwhile, so far ahead has Scourge went, he's vanished from sight. The mist rises slowly. "I BROUGHT ROCKETS!" Americon cries, emerging from a tunnel, and firing rockets everywhere. While they do light up the area, they also explode dangerously. Miraculously, at least, they don't hit anyone. "Uh... OH RIGHT, sorry!" And then Snapdragon chomps down on him! "GYAAKKKK!" The eagle struggles in Snapdragon's grip, a wing caught in his mouth. He snaps his beak at Snapdragon's optic instinctively to make him release him. "BRAAAWKK! GRAAAAK!" Heedless of any unknown terrors that may be lurking in the mist, Fusillade shrieks as Snapdragon's jaws snag Americon. She pulls one wingblade out of its holster, and while it is folded up, clobbers the lunk around the brows and nose with it. "FusilladeO! BAD, BAD! NO!" Combat: Fusillade strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with her rolled up newspaper (Grab) attack! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his O' Say Can You See attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Heedless of any unknown terrors that may be lurking in the mist, Fusillade shrieks as Snapdragon's jaws snag Americon. She pulls one wingblade out of its holster, and while it is folded up, clobbers the lunk around the brows and nose with it. "NO! BAD, BAD! NO!" Blast Off looks over at Snapdragon, unamused. "Do you Horrorcons ever think before acting? Pointing out the laws of physics is hardly whining..."" He glares at Apeface but also steps over to look into the chasm. Contrail turns on the lights and he can now see a lot better. "Finally- someone who can use their head." He turns and heads towards Contrail, using the light to scan the chasm- though the rising mist is making that more difficult. "Does anyone have a radar system they could use down here? Use echolocation like turbo-bats do, or something?" Then... wait, did the ground move? Blast Off studies it, using his system's scanners as best he can. He hesitates to say anything, though, since it may just be his slight case of claustophobia at work.... Nor does he want to be seen as "whining" again. Polarity pats Contrail on the cab. "Way to be part ground hugger and not sucking, toots." With a snigger he crosses his arms, rifles jutting out at odd angles because of how they're mounted to his upper arms. Then huhs as Americon ticks off pretty much everyone else. "Moving along." He starts to glide along in the direction Scourge went, raising his magna-field to the full capacity just in case. Of monsters -or- his own allies. Combat: Polarity creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Mecha Tyrannosaurus munches on Americon for a moment, then gets an optic put out for his troubles. "NRRRGH!" Then Fusillade baps him on the nose with a wingblade and he finally spits Americon onto the ground, sure to coat him in grime and oil. "He is not helping with the mission!" he whines, pawing at his optic. "Fool!" With metallic feathers in his teeth, he trudges after the officers, grumbling. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Cyclonus stalks after Scourge, mentally going over who in this room he will be assigning to patrol the Trypticon incinerator room next. He does not flinch as the mist rolls over him. "Scourge!" he growls loudly in the direction of the Sweep leader. "Have you picked up any sign ot Lord Galvatron yet?" Boomslang ducks as rockets go sailing past and blow more chunks out of the monster. Just in case he gives the techno-organic a few laser bolts before maneuvering to cover the sensor guys. His vision is keen, but if they could SEE Galvatron finding him wouldn't be an issue. <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "WELL. I think we've searched long enough. HAIL SCORPONOK!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Failure has its own rewards, Snapdragon" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "What does that even mean." <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Means you should hail more privately." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Hrrrrrn." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "No one asked you, ssssseeker!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Boomslang, you are hereby in charge of promoting /loyalty/ on this mission. Do as you feel fit." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "HAIL SCORPONOK!" <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Aye-aye, Lord Commander." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade breaks into gleeful laughter. "NOW it's getting interesting!" <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Americon, my first order as Commissar is to delegate loyalty enforcement to you." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade ohs in disappointment. <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "I'm sure you'll carry out this important task with all due diligence." Robotic Bald Eagle squawks derisively at Snapdragon before he flaps up into the air and continues to be useless. <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "YES I WILL! In AMERICA! So let's some ALL-AMERICAN PRIDE, guys!" Boomslang nods approvingly at Americon and resumes sweeping the corners in case of monsters as the group progresses. Polarity stifles some snickering to himself. "Good job giving himself to keep busy with, snakejet." "Kills two birds with one dinosaur," Boomslang replies slyly to Polarity. <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "...I don't hear your PRIDE, guys! I'm starting to think... there's TRAITORS here!" <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Hail Galvatron!" The two Sweeps who had been running escort to Scourge appear out of a couple of tunnels. Different tunnels. They look at each other, slightly confused as they seem to have gotten lost and seperated from each other and their leader. They then look towards Cyclonus who will also have lost sight of the Sweep commander. It is a good thing Americon took to the air, since the mist has risen to waist high. This does however mean any cars present are now covered by the mist too. And the headlights are getting less effective at piercing the mist with time, but there are definitly things moving on the ground. Little tiny things. A very loud growl is heard from the tunnel Scourge had headed off down, but it is most definitely not Scourge. <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon GRUNTS. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am a loyal Decepticon. I am just not... noisy about it." "Uhf, -USELESS-," Fusillade huffs at Boomslang. "I'm docking your pay." She tenses up, and with one wingblade still drawn and trained on Snapdragon, she also pulls her nickel-plated sidearm and holds it ready. She scuffs her feet on the ground. "Huh, kinda crunchy down here, guys." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Good so far... EXCEPT FOR SNAPDRAGON! That sounded like 'I love that OTHER guy' to me!" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "I don't take ORDERS from THINGS that have PLASTIC TAPE INSIDE THEM." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "I have to say, you're pretty energetic tonight, Snapdragon! What's your secret?" <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Try thinking of it as 'inspiration' instead of 'orders.'" <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "That's a HIGH DENSITY STORAGE MEDIUM, STUPID, and you will RESPECT it or I'll wrap it around your Headmaster's head! Then HE will need a Headmaster that's a VERY SMALL ROBOT or something!" <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Maybe he'd be, a... a Brainmaster? I dunno." Polarity squints at Fusillade. "We get paid?" Because the lame cliche had to be made. But the mists and sounds of scruffling about distracts from making any farther wisecracks. "Hear that? Dudes, I -told- you there were monsters down here." He's already got his forcefield up, thank goodness. Pauses. Then slaps one palm to his face at the confused Sweeps. "You idiots! The last thing you do is get seperated from the group, why'd you leave Scourge running off on his own?" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Apeface's tank slime is very invigorating, Fusillade." <'Decepticon'> Polarity says, "That would involve there actually being a brain." Cyclonus purses his lips as he hears the radio babble in his ears, scowling inwardly. He grips his sword harder as he walks into the mists, the Sweep Commander vanishing in front of him. This is slightly troubling, as he currently has little reason to trust Scourge's motives. "You!" he points at the nearest sweeps. "Get back in there and follow Scourge. Do not remerge again without him!" As he talks, something brushes against his leg through the mists. Something... tentaclly. "DECEPTICONS!" he barks out, his feet thrusters roaring to life again as he starts to hover, gripping his sword to stare down at where this tentacle might have come from. "WE ARE NOT ALONE! TO THE AIR!" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "That made... absolutely no sense, Americon. There's crunchy things down here by my feet. Maybe they're -FREEDOM FRIES-. You should investigate." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Freedom Fries!? I love trying to eat those! They don't go down so well for some reason!" Lamborghini Gallardo makes a mental note to accidentally on purpose get Polarity assigned to the worst shift: cleaning the chemical sheds. Groundhugger, indeed. She ends up tranaforming into jet mode to take to the air. Hey, her jet mode hovers, it'll be fine, right? It's not like a dinosaur would climb on top or anything... Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. "Heads on a swivel," Boomslang hisses sharply as he realizes they've lost a few. "Anybody have eyes on the sweeps?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus sniffs absently at the ground, lifting a clawed foot and nosing the bottom of it to scrape off whatever had been crunched. He promptly collapses upon Contrail's lambo mode and splays there, even as Cyclonus screams orders. Suddenly the lambo is a jet. WHATEVS can't rock his boat. Blast Off didn't imagine the ground moving, after all. Oh great. Then there's a growl. WHY did he come down here again? Oh yeah... appearing loyal. "WHAT was that?" He pulls out his ionic blaster and peers towards the sound. "AMERICON! You're able to fly around here easily, and quickly- so make yourself useful and go check that out!" He lifts off into the air, hovering above the ground and trying to see if he can spot anything. Boomslang takes advantage of the mist and fades away in a swirl of green. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon | Krunk says, "What's going on!?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I do not know, but there are things moving down there." <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Going low-visibility. As a side note, that's an aye-aye on CardEx, Executrix." Robotic Bald Eagle swoops down to try and peck at the 'Freedom Fries', but instead, when Blast Off hassles him, he says, "OH, FINE! I'm going to find out what that noise was that BLAST OFF IS AFRAID BECAUSE HE IS CLEARLY NOT AMERICAN ENOUGH!" And he rockets off towards the noise! <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "GOOD" <'Decepticon'> Polarity says, "CardEx sounds like a mail service for greeting cards." As the mist becomes thick enough to actually slow movement down from the knees down of Cyclonus and his ilk (well unless they've taken flight while the writer was writing this description), with it getting thinner the higher up you go. Meanwhile the Sweep that was ordered back into the tunnel does just that, determined he will not come out without his commander (mostly cause Cyclonus is scarier). And then the Sweep comes back down the tunnel, followed by Scourge. Only Scourge is flying through the air with the same self-control of a baseball ball. Alas the Sweep can't out distance his commander, and so gets smacked into by Scourge, and they both make a loud CRUNK noise as they impact a wall. Meanwhile Fracas comes running down out of the tunnel (how he manages it in the mist is anyones guess), "MONSTER!!!!!!!" is about all he gets to shout before the said monster arrives. Right as Americon flies overhead up the tunnel. Mechannibal-Like Being has arrived. You drop Mechannibal-Like Being. Reactivating her heel thrusters, Fusillade shouts and begins shooting wildly at the ground to suppress whatever may be lurking nearby. "Now remind me AGAIN what evidence there was for us to investigate this place?!?!" She continues to sass and shoot for the duration of the encounter!! Fracas arrives. Cyclonus glares with disappointment at Scourge as he tumbles out of the tunnel. "I see," he mumbles to himself, grasping his sword firmly and pointing it in the direction of the creature. "Decepticons, destroy that /creature/. There will be a reward for the one to bring me its head!" Mecannibals tend to be all head, so that is a pretty tricky task, but Cyclonus can be a tough taskmaster. Blast Off rolls his optics at Americon's comments, but finds himself quite glad that the cassette is the one now flying towards the cave instead of him- especially when there does indeed turn out to be a "monster". However, now that he can see a target, the sniper feels a lot more confident. This is his area of expertise, after all- shooting things. Cyclonus speaks of a reward. "That will be MINE, then." He states, and fires at the piece of the creature he can see. Combat: Blast Off strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Now that I can see you... attack! On the contrary, that might make it easier. "So... the whole thing, then?" Boomslang asks, marking one of the target's spindly little leg joints for one of the other seekers. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Mecannibal-Like Being for weaknesses Polarity can exploit. "I am not interested in the legs," Cyclonus clarifies to Boomslang. "WHAT THE--" Americon yells out as he flies directly at the Meccanibal, face first. His optics bug out in a Tex Avery-ish sort of way that's jarring to the viewer, since this is supposed to be a serious show. "Aye aye," Boomslang replies. Good, that means after the others shoot the legs off maybe he can just roll the big round head-body over to Cyclonus. "How many times do I get to tell you 'I told ya so' in one night?" While he would normally be giddy at seeing Sweeps chucked around like that because of the whole Seeker-Sweep rivaltry that only few people care about anymore, there's the matter of whatever is -chasing- them. "But at least this trip isn't gonna be -boring- now!" He thrusts both arms out in front of himself, so the barrels of his guns poke out of his forcefield. Then shifts his aim a bit lower when Boomslang gives him a tip-off. "No, but it'll slow it down before it gets to us!.. Sir!" Aiming at the joints in the tiny limb he opens fire with the magnetic-accelerated rifles. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Ram attack! Combat: Polarity strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Assault Magna-Coil Rifles attack! Krunk immediately panics as his partner tries to drift off to sleep. Whilst atop Contrail. "Get up! There's something down there!" he urges. "COME ON! There will be a reward!" Snapdragon groans and slides off to land on the ground, and slowly tromps towards the unfolding battle. "What, what is it!" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "You SEE what GALVATRON has brought upon us!?" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "HAIL SCORPONOK!" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Stay your tongue, wicked beast!" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Galvatron is the Empire." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Noted, Snapdragon" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You would be foolish to forget that, curr." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "If there wasn't this MONSTER here to shoot I would shoot you instead for being a COMMUNIST, Snapdragon!" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "I see you're not down here assisting your Empire, Backfire!" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Wh'..." <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "Lord Zarak /does/ look a lot like Magneto..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Yes, Backfire... Snapdragon makes a good point." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It would be silly to all look in the same place, dumb beast." <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "I would have assumed that with Cyclonus's return, he would be leading the Empire... and not Scorponok." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "You shame ranking officers, seeker!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "And where are YOU looking, Backfire?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Who am I shaming, Snapdragon?" <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Less of the Savage Land secessionists, more of shooting at the giant ball of teeth." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I, BACKFIRE, am not the one who forsook our Lord Galvatron." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Forsook is a word, right?" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Galvatron leads the Empire, Shockwave. Never forget that." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Actually... it is, Backfire. I am ...strangly impressed." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Easy tiger, I don't swing that way." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Plus, your lack of facial hair is offensive." <'Decepticon'> Scourge - Fracas shouts on the channel, "Who cares who's in charge, THERE'S A MONSTER BEHIND ME!" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "My memory circuits are operating at peak efficiency, Cyclonus. I refer to interim leadership." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "KILL IT!" <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Yeah, actually, what's up with that? I thought Cyclonus was the Vice President?" All head is an understatement. Aside from the head, there's tentacles, and a mouth (there's probably legs, but it would take someone like a sniper or other sneaky sdo-and-so to spot them). Okay the mouth is part of the head, but it's such a significant part it's worth mentioning. So, there's the mouth. And inside the mouth (which can be seen into since it's open fairly wide) is lots of teeth. And tentacles. Did we mention this thing has tentacles. Eye-popping or not, poor Americon is heading right for, well the mouth. And no animation errors here, a tentacle whips out of the mouth right for Americon. And since Polarity dared to attack it, the Meccanibal sneds a couple tentacles his way too. Combat: Fracas strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with Mecannibal-Like Being's Tentacles of Doom Area attack! -2 Combat: Fracas strikes Polarity with Mecannibal-Like Being's Tentacles of Doom Area attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's forcefield absorbs Fracas 's attack. Fracas meanwhile runs past where Cyclonus was standing, and right to Snapdragon who he ducks behind. "You kill it." F-35B Lightning II is annoyed to have Snapdragon top of her. So annoyed. But then Snapdragon falls off, which an improvement, and she needs a shower, but... evil fog! Rounded tentacle monster! "Frak, shoot it!" She shoots at it. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Your support of the Empire is commendable, Shockwave. Rest easy that I will discuss the matter with Scorponok shortly, however finding Lord Galvatron must be our priority. A united Empire is a strong Empire!" Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with her 25-mm GAU-12 cannon (Pistol) attack! <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "All Hail Galvatron!" "Mouth-tentacles too. Duly noted," Boomslang remarks, impressed, and tags the point where the mouth tentacle is wrapped around Americon as a target highlight. <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "I agree entirely. Inform me if there is anything you require of my services in this endeavor." Mecha Tyrannosaurus just stands there looking annoyed for a long moment. He spares Fracas a saurian glare and finally decides to join the fray, springing forth launch himself claws-first into the mass of tentacles. "RRRAAAAUUUH!" Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Carbon-Steel Claws attack! Combat: Boomslang analyzes Mecannibal-Like Being for weaknesses Contrail can exploit. <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "Hail, Galvatron!" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "There's an awful lot of HIDING SEEKERS this evening!" With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "If I'm not permitted to be lazy then neither should they!" <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "Hiding takes effort." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "An awfully big accusation for a traitor, Snapdragon." Polarity laughs as the tentacles rebound off his shield, sending little ripples across the magnetic fields because this is fiction and even invisible energy wavelengths have some sort of visible special effect. "Sucka! You can't eat what you can't grab. Nyaaaanaaaa!" Giving his guns a moment to cool off between firing rounds, Polarity does the other thing he's good at, holding out an arm to each side. And to either side a chunk of cybertronian terrain pulls free. Subtly charging each with the opposite polarity because that makes thems tick together, he brings his hands together to slam the two slabs into each other with the monster in the middle. Combat: Polarity strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Magnetized Debris attack! -3 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Mecannibal-Like Being. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mecannibal-Like Being's Agility. (Crippled) <'Decepticon'> Boomslang says, "We can't all be lithium-lion tamers." <'Decepticon'> Polarity says, "Hiding my afterburners, I'm mashing monsters here." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon mutters. Robotic Bald Eagle screams, "GAAAAH I'm not into this sort of thing!" as a tentacle slithers around him. He pecks furiously at the tentacle ensnaring, fearing the worst, though really he only has to fear being eaten, which is still bad, of course, but not as bad as the thing he's thinking of, unless one was into that sort of thing, which Americon is not, which is why he is pecking. "AHHH!" Americon screams. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Not a Schoolgirl or Japanese Even but Rather an American Robot attack! Cyclonus studies the actions of the troops with interest. If anything goes wrong he can step in, but for the moment, he is more interested to see how they all react. Fracas running for it certainly catches his eye, as does Boomslang's teamwork. "Do not forget our mission!" he calls out. "We seek Galvatron. This thing, this - creature - it is /nothing/! If any of you dare to run from this creature, then I will ensure you will never run again!" Combat: Cyclonus inspires F-35B Lightning II , Boomslang, Polarity, Mecha Tyrannosaurus , Space Shuttle , and Robotic Bald Eagle with patriotic and righteous words! Robotic Bald Eagle ceases his thrashing for a moment to ask Cyclonus, "Wait, but what about flying? Could we still do that?" Space Shuttle 's shot hits, of course. He is more surprised when his shots DON'T connect than vice versa. The Combaticon looks around him and decides the chasm is large enough to accommodate his shuttle mode. In shuttle form, he is much faster and harder to hit- and he can use his orbital attack. That will take care of the blasted thing... whatever it is. He transforms and circles above, locking on the beast. "This is more like it... I always enjoy target practice... I'll take out the head and then finish off the tentacles one by one!" Americon is snagged by the creature and the shuttle flies in, aiming for the main part of the creature's body that connects to the tentacle now ensnaring the cassette. "The cavalry has arrived, Americon!" He fires. "Only in the direction of the beast," Cyclonus clarifies. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Cavalry Cometh attack! -2 While Americon gets free of the tentacles that may be giving him flashbacks to some dodgy Japanese stuff, the mouth closes around him, threatening to bite into the partriotic tape, this could only happen NOT IN AMERICA! However the Mecannibal is not only caring about Americon, afterall he is but an appatiser. But with his mouth tentacles inside his mouth, he can't sent them off after the main course buffet. So instead he sprays the area with a fine mist, a sort of sauce for the meal. Meanwhile Fracas is not inspired, "Screw this." And with Snapdragon actually fighting, Fracas runs towards where Scourge is begining to pick himself off the ground. Combat: Fracas strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with Mecannibal-Like Being's Sauce of Doom! Lots of Doom! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robotic Bald Eagle 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Fracas strikes Space Shuttle with Mecannibal-Like Being's Sauce of Doom! Lots of Doom! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Fracas strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with Mecannibal-Like Being's Sauce of Doom! Lots of Doom! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Fracas misses F-35B Lightning II with Mecannibal-Like Being's Sauce of Doom! Lots of Doom! Area attack! "OH NO AHHH--" Americon cries as the jaws close down around him. IS THIS THE END OF AMERICON?! *Commercial break* Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mecha Tyrannosaurus is spurred further. Somehow Cyclonus manages to fill him with EMPIRE PRIDE and he bites HARDER. Only to get a face full of mist. "Yaaargh!" Wait, he likes getting coated in things. "Nnnyeh heh heh!" He then goes on a rampage, biting and clawing and swinging his tail into whatever he can reach, oblivious to Americon's peril. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Cretaceous Smackdown attack! F-35B Lightning II manages to evade the Mecannibal's fine mist sauce by... hiding behind some rocks, hovering, yeah! Hiding takes effort! Boomslang passes her some tactical data, so she pops out to try to chuck a missile into the monster. Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! "Yeah, not getting in the middle of that." Bless you magnetic forcefield! And Cyclonus yelling at them to make sure they don't run away. Not that Polarity was considering running away. "You like stuffing your face do you?" He scoops up a clump of rubble from the pit floor and flings it at the monster. "Have a faceful of this!" Combat: Polarity strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Rubble Scatter (Pistol) attack! "Well done, Blast Off." Cyclonus nods approvingly as Blast Off attempts to save Americon's life in a glory-hogging way. Snapdragon's rather /opposite/ attack is noted deep in his memory banks too. It is another black mark for the Horrorcon. He likes the initiative Polarity showed, but as Polarity had ignored his previous orders, the seeker gets no praise. He spots Contrail (not) hiding behind some rocks. "Contrail!" he barks. "Get closer to the creature, see if you can find any clues on it as to Lord Galvatron's location!" Space Shuttle successfully strikes the creature, but then it strikes back with a... mist? A sauce? Oh, yuck. However, Cyclonus' speech just adds fuel to the fire. He is right- the creature is nothing, of course. He responds to Cyclonus' approval, noting, "Combaticons know how to get a job done." The Combaticon shuttle then looks down on the creature... as he tends to do to most everyone, pretty much, and circles around for another orbital bombardment attack. "If you want something to eat, creature, why didn't you say so? Dine on THIS!" A blue light emits from the shuttle as he strikes again- full force this time! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Get Er Done attack! Mecannibal-Like Being With just too many choices on the menu today, and all of them proving to be annoying food types that are likely to cause indigestion, the Mecannibal goes for what it decides is the easiest ingredient in the area. Cyclonus. And so the giant head tosses Americon to the side while charging at Galvatrons right hand Con, teeth attempting to rip at Cyclonus. Scourge gets to a knee and spots what is happening, still somewhat groggy he grabs Fracas, who instinctively transforms, letting the Sweep Commander take aim at the Mecannibal. Time to see if a Targetmaster is worth crap. (OOC no actual shot this turn from Scourge, just the mecannibal). Combat: Fracas strikes Cyclonus with Mecannibal-Like Being's Sharp Teeth attack! Scourge arrives, Fracas is... unimportant by comparison. <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "I am getting tired!" Boomslang takes advantage of being concealed in mist to creep around behind the tentacled Mecannibal-ish monster, where its spray of weird and vile mist is at least not aimed in his direction. Maybe from back here he can find some weak point, too. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Mecannibal-Like Being for weaknesses. Mecha Tyrannosaurus mauls and snarls until he grows weary of the sport - Cyclonus' inspiring words can only work for so long. "/Scorponok/ would not have fallen down a /chasm/," he's sure to note loudly, backing off so he can splay on the ground. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hnn." Cyclonus was so engrossed in the actions of the troops that the Meccanibal leaping at him takes him somewhat off-guard. He doesn't show it through, instead remaining impassive as the creature leaps on his arm and tries to devour it. With an annoyed scowl, Cyclonus brings his hand up inside the creatures mouth to try and crush the monster's brain from within. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Smash attack! And there the thing goes after the boss shouting orders. "I knew you were at the top of the food chain Cyclonus, but this is getting rediculous." Polarity lets the focus of his protective field fade, because he's going to need that energy, levitating over where the beast is trying to snack on the bunny-horned commander. Hey, mouthy freak." He directs down his arms, creating a magnetic flux to push the creature into the ground while Cyclonus tries to rip it apart. "Time to hunker down and kiss your ass goodbye!" Combat: Polarity's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Polarity strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Repulsion Burst attack! Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Mecannibal-Like Being. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mecannibal-Like Being's Accuracy. (Blinded) Space Shuttle 's biggest attack hits the creature- and likely did some damage, too.... but it also drains him of his remaining energon reserves. The shuttle has to back off momentarily, circling nearby as he powers his weapons again. However, he has enough energy to ask, "What's the matter, Snapdragon? You say you're TOO TIRED? Is that -WHINING- I hear? You almost sound like trying to find Galvatron is just too much EFFORT for you..." Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F-35B Lightning II falls through a hole in the cavern floor. Oh no, now Contrail is also lost in a Pit! ...hopefully she will eventually remember that she can fly. Eventually. There's an explosion within the Mecannibal, then AMERICON bursts from the creature's maw. "HAHA! I LIVE... IN AMERICA!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Rockets' Red Glare attack! Combat: Mecannibal-Like Being is completely disabled. As the slavering robomonster seizes upon Cyclonus, Boomslang rushes it from behind, flashing his jets to burst out of the mist in an arc which brings him down onto its back. He grabs hold of the base of one of the tentacles with his left hand, ejects his combat knife from his right forearm, snatches it out of midair and tries to strike the weak spot he detected earlier on the beast's dome-like noggin-body! Bodynoggin. Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Combat Knife attack! Combat: Mecannibal-Like Being is completely disabled. "Ha!" Boomslang declares triumphantly, totally unaware that Americon actually saved him from getting tentacled. Not to be left out of the action, Scourge fires his gun, letting rip with the full force of his new Targetmaster power. A massive energy blast that ripples through the air at the already dead creature. Such heroics, such awesomeness, such erm okay so this shot will be pointless. Combat: Scourge strikes Mecannibal-Like Being with his Thermal Master Cannon attack! Combat: Mecannibal-Like Being is completely disabled. As it gets royally pummelled by Decepticon shots, it's enough for the Mecannibal to be finished. But as Scourge hits it with a final massive shot (even though it was already dead), the result of his shot is the insides of it's stomach are evacuated in both directions. The results? Cyclonus gets projectile vomitted on (and there's likely some nasty acid in that vomit), meanwhile having creeped up behind the creature, Boomslang... well lets say the animators shot very little of what happened to him. The creature is dead, but is there anything gained from this, any clue to where Galvatron is. Boomslang regrets going for the backstab. Here he thought that kind of thing only happened with organics! "Ugh." Cyclonus dispassionately lets the creature slide from his hand as Americon 'saves' him. He scowls as Boomslang and Scourge riddle the dead creature with lasers. "/Thank you/ Scourge and Boomslang, your efforts are... noted. Have this... thing brought back to the Trypticon science labs for dissection. I have not seen a Meccanibal of this type before, let alone a Meccanibal on Cybertron. If they are getting bolder..." Mecha Tyrannosaurus makes no move to budge, even with Blast Off's taunt. "I don't /whine/," he snaps, rolling onto his side. Then his head pops off! And transforms into the red-and-purple Headmaster. "You don't think Galvatron was... eaten by this thing - ?" Krunk asks no one in particular. Snapdragon's head pops off and splits into Krunk, Zarak's bodyguard! Polarity is really glad he stayed up in the air when the monster barfs in its death woes. "Well would you look at that. I guess for fighting a bunch of top notch Decepticon soldiers it..." he pauses a moment, and since he already has a visor over his optics that's like shades they just shimmer a bit. "didn't have the stomach for." Cyclonus is covered in robot-vomit, but he's totally cool about it. Cleaning is what gumby-slaves are for. Standing up, the Sweep Commander dusts himself off, and since there's nothing else to kill tosses Fracas to one side. The Nebulon transforms and manages to land rather well. Scourge moves to the creature, remarking, "It is doubtful Galvatron passed this way, else the creature would already have been dead." Space Shuttle transforms and lands near the others. "Riiight, Snapdragon." He says. To the Krunk's question, he snorts. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure Galvatron would smite this creature without even having to make an effort." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Robotic Bald Eagle circles around the area now that he's free, and lands on Cyclonus's shoulder, which surely will boost his leadership cred. Nevermind that Americon is all chewed up and covered in guts and creature goo. "Well, I would call this a successful mission! Wait... what were we doing again?" Cyclonus nods to Scourge. "Indeed Scourge, an astute observation. Order your Sweeps to search out areas of great /death and destruction/ in the hunt for our Lord." He starts to walk away from the wreck of the creature. "I expect the creature in the Trypticon laboratory and a full report written up by tomorrow. Americon, attend me at your leisure for your /reward/". Americon did get the kill after all, Cyclonus will find some trinket to match Americon's contribution. As it is Americon, it is unlikely to be anything exciting. "Americon could look inside the monster," Boomslang suggests. "Nah, I already looked," Americon says. "It's full of tentacles and digestive fluid." "No Galvatron?" Boomslang asks. "Just checking." "As I'm gonna do the heavy lifting of getting this thing home, NOT IT ON THE REPORT!", Polarity catcalls, even as he's lifting the mecannibal carcass off the ground with his magnetic powers. Then transforms and jets off towards the surface with the thing in tow. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Blast Off looks at Americon and grumbles to himself. "He only managed to kill that creature because MY laser bombardment softened it up for him..."